A Visit From Dear Uncle Vlad
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: A little oneshot. I think a summary will give it away, so just read and review![Complete]


1A Visit From Dear Uncle Vlad

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did but I don't.

Setting: After Flirting With Disaster

'...' thoughts

By: Inviso-Bill

Vlad was flying over Amity Park in his helicopter. He gazed at the town. It was a nice little town and would be a great place to live if there weren't always a ghost attack.

"Winston! Are we almost there!" Vlad snapped at the piolet ahead of him.

"Almost, Mr. Masters." Winston stated. He was one of Vlad's only human 'employee's' He had brown, messy hair and marvelous golden brown eyes.

Vlad was growing inpatient. 'I should have just flown here.' Vlad gave himself a mental kick.

Vlad had yet another plan to get Danny to join and also for Maddie to marry him and for Jack to die. He had a long list.

The helicopter landed at Axion Labs. Vlad had recently acquired this interesting Lab facility. Vlad got out and quickly started his plan. He went into hid office, asked not to be disturbed and went ghost. Vlad was on a mission.

After an hour of flying around looking at basically nothing he spotted the Fenton Works sign. 'Time for a little visit with a couple of collage friends.' Vlad smirked and flew torwards the house.

'Ding-dong!' "I'll get it!" Jack yelled as he sprang up from the couch.

"V-man!"Jack bellowed as he wrapped his collage buddy in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hello Jack...Maddie and of course Jasmine and Daniel." Vlad smirked as Danny winced at being called 'Daniel'.

Jazz glared daggers at Vlad as he took a seat. Danny also glared at him only his daggers where on fire.

"Why are here Vlad?" Danny demanded.

"What? Can't a guy stop by and see some old friends form collage?" Vlad put on a fake shocked expression.

"Danny, be nice." Jack gave his son a look and Danny shut up right on the spot.

"I don't know why he's here guys?" Danny stated as he gathered his books out of his locker. Sam and Tucker where standing next to him.

"He probably has another plan to get you to join him." Tucker replied.

"Duh!" Sam began. "The question is what is his plan?"

Just then the bell rang, signaling to the students that class would began in five minutes. The trio made there way to English.

Mr. Lancer was shocked when he saw Danny walk into the class room _before_ the second bell had rung. His excitement was short lived as half way through the period Danny's hand rose and he asked to go to the bathroom. Mr. Lancer had sighed and then dismissed him. 'Baby steps.' He thought.

The real reason Danny wanted to leave the classroom was because his ghost sense had gone off. Danny found an empty hallway and using his signature battle cry, 'Going Ghost', he transformed from the skinny, shy, black haired freshmen and into the fearless, brave, snow white haired ghost boy.

Danny floated through the school in invisible mode and he looked for the ghost that had tripped his ghost sense.

"You!" Danny shouted as he say none other then Vlad Plasmius floating in the hallway.

"Yes Daniel, it is I Vlad Plasmius." Vlad loves to say his own name.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny demanded.

"You know what I want! And I always get what I want." Vlad smirked for the hundredth time that day.

Then both ghosts where distracted from each other as a scream came from a student. Both ghosts turned and stared at the student and then he ran onto Lancers classroom. "Ghosts!" Both Danny and Vlad heard the kid yell.

Just then a stampede of students came running out of the classroom and out the door.

"That was interesting." Vlad stated as he watched the students and staff flee.

"Tell me about it." Danny said.

"Hold it right there ghosts!" Valerie shouted as she appeared behind them. She had here old outfit on.

"Great." Danny moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Great indeed." Vlad whispered.

"No talking!" Valerie snapped.

Before Valerie or Danny could react, Vlad shot a ecto-ray at Valerie and knock her gun out of her hands and flew torwards Danny and grabbed him around the neck.

Danny tried to wiggle out of Vlad's grip, but he was no match to the older halfa's grip.

Valerie raced for her fallen weapon only to see that it had been crushed. "You'll pay for that ghost!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. 'Of course I DID pay for it.'

Vlad then split himself in two and his duplicate grabbed Valerie.

"Hey! Put her down!" Danny yelled. He was still squirming, trying to get free. Vlad did admire his will to fight.

"I want her to see the true Danny Phantom." Vlad began to laugh evilly.

"What do you mean by 'true Danny Phantom'?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, my dear child, Danny Phantom is only half ghost." Vlad was certainly pleased with himself.

"Half ghost? So what's the other half?" Valerie was so confused.

"Human." Vlad stated.

Valerie stared at the struggling ghost boy. 'If this guy is telling the truth, then who's his human half?'

"Shut up Plasmius!" Danny yelled as he tried to pry away Vlad's fingers.

"Oh, come on Daniel, you like this girl. So why do you keep secrets from her. Tell her Daniel, tell her who your human half is." Vlad sneered at Danny.

There was several minutes of silence, that is if you didn't count the struggle noises coming from Danny.

"Well if your not going to tell her, I guess I'll have to show her!" Vlad laughed.

Then Danny could feel a surge of electricity surge through his body. He began to feel weak. 'Must stay in ghost mode.' But it was no use, Vlad was too strong. Two blue rings appeared around Danny's waist.

Valerie was in a state of shock. She could see that the ghost boy was in a great amount of pain. She gasped as she saw two blue rings appear around his waist. One traveled up to his head and the other one traveled down to his feet. When they disappeared Danny Phantom was gone and Danny Fenton was in his place.

"Danny?" Valerie whispered.

Danny looked at Valerie. "I'm sorry Val." He whispered before he fell in to unconsciousness.

"Danny? It can't be...he's the ghost boy. No it can't be!" Valerie shouted as Vlad released her and merged back together.

"Believe it my dear, it is the truth. Your worst enemy is actually the boy you like." Vlad picked Danny up off the floor. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to take my new 'son' home."

Vlad was about to fly off when he was hit by something. He looked and saw that it was a milk carton. "Gross,..." Vlad was cut off by Valerie.

"Put him down!" She shouted as she raced up to Vlad on her hover board. "He is still Danny Fenton and he is good. I know that now."

It was Vlad's turn to be shocked, truly this girl didn't forgive Daniel for lying to her about his identity. Or maybe she could?

Vlad was brought out of his shocked state as he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. "Oh Butter Biscuits!"

Later that day...

Danny woke up and found that he was no longer at school, but he was in his room. Valerie was reading a book next to him.

"Val?" Danny said weakly.

"Hey Danny. It's ok. I forgive you." Then they shared a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe V-man left without saying goodbye." Jack pouted.

"It's ok honey." Maddie consoled him.

"Gah! Get me out of this ridiculous thermos!" Vlad shouted.

Concluded.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
